Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: The Wizardry Wars
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Harry Potter and Professor Severus Snape duke it out in a series of events as they try to one up each other. Who will win in this chaotic fic? Rated T for language, violence, and plenty of stuff that is just plain wrong!
1. Introduction

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: The Wizardry Wars**

**By**: Master Jin Sonata, Time Master, and Granis Koaishine

**Genre**: Humor

**Written**: August 2007

* * *

**Author's notes**:

_**Master Jin Sonata**_: Hahaha! This shall be our next greatest Harry Potter fic yet!

_**Time Master**_: A lot of effort was put into this one. (Drinks 40th cup of coffee)

_**Granis Koaishine**_: Maybe I'll throw a few of my own twists in here…

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter...well...maybe we do in some ways...

* * *

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter Introduction**

_During the years that Harry Potter attended Hogwarts, he had to deal with the sleazy, greasy, intimidating, pale as hell, unenthusiastic…_

**Snape**: Are you trying to make me sound like I'm some sort of creepy bad person? I beg to differ…

…_Anyways, Harry has had several run-ins with Professor Severus Snape. At first it all began as a semi-friendly rivalry to one-up each other…_

**Harry**: Well that's a load of dragon dung! That damn professor has been trying to kill me ever since the first year, and my buddies can prove it!

_…You don't say?_

**Snape**: Don't listen to him, narrator, this so-called boy prodigy is a pathological liar!

**Harry**: Oh yeah right! This coming from a man who purposely killed an innocent old man!

_…Will you two let me finish?!?!?_

**Snape and Harry**: Fine…

_…Like I was saying, these two have been constantly pulling pranks on each other…but eventually, all of this folly began turning rather violent and in turn…stupid. These are the chain of events between Professor Severus Snape, and Harry Potter._

* * *

**End of Introduction**

**Next Chapter**: First Incident: Classroom Folly

**_Please review!_**


	2. First Incident: Classroom Folly

_It's not everyday that you get to completely humiliate your teacher. In this particular scenario, that will prove to be a pretty dumb mistake. Here's a scene from the first year._

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: Year One / ****First Incident: Classroom Folly**

It was an average day in Professor Snape's classroom. All of the students were vigorously taking notes as Professor Snape read from his book. While his back was turned, Harry, Hermione, and Ron quietly conversed with one another.

**"Jeez! How much notes is Snape going to have us take? I swear if he keeps going on like this, I'm going to run through a year's worth of blank paper, and it's not even the end of the first quarter yet!"** Ron complains to the others.

**"I'm going to have to agree with Ron on this one. It's not fair that the rest of us has to take notes while Hermione answers all of Snape's questions without** **fault,"** Harry responds.

**"Oh quit whining, you two. What would you two boys rather be doing right now instead of studying?"** Hermione says.

That's when Ron had a brilliant idea.

**"Let's mess around with Professor Snape,"** Ron suggests.

**"Ew, that's gross Ron! You have a sick mind!"** Hermione said, shooting a glaring look at him.

**"No, not like that! I mean 'mess around' as in 'pulling a prank' on him,"** Ron reassured. her.

**"I don't know, Ron, Professor Snape is one guy I'd rather not mess with…"** Harry responded.

**"C'mon! It'll be fun!"** Ron reassured Harry.

**"Okay…fine,"** Harry said, finally giving into Ron's dare. **"What do you propose we do?"**

Ron thought for a moment, before whispering something into Harry's ear.

Shortly afterwards, Professor Snape turns back towards the class, and looked directly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

**"Since you three were casually chatting to one another during my lesson, I'm giving you the lifetime opportunity to answer a very difficult question in which if you get wrong, you will spend the rest of the semester doing extra homework,"** Snape said to the three.

**"Good luck you two…"** Hermione said to the two boys, as she would not have to worry about it.

**"Oh great…"** Harry muttered to himself.

As Snape flipped through his book to look for his notes, he turned and returned to his desk.

**"Now I know I had that question written down somewhere…"** Snape muttered to himself as he went through his stuff on top of his desk.

**"Harry, do it now!"** Ron whispered to Harry.

**"Uh, right!"** Harry said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Snape's chair behind his desk. He flicked it, sending a small spark of magic to fly undetected toward his teacher's seat.

Seconds later, Snape looks up from his desk and glares at the three students.

**"You three got lucky today, for I cannot seem to locate my notes,"** Snape said to them.

Snape then began to sit in his chair. However, Harry's magic spell caused the chair to move away from Snape at the last second, causing Snape to fall onto the floor instead.

**WHUMP!!!**

The entire class was in an uproar with laughter. Snape immediately stood back up and glared at the class, which shut them up pretty quickly.

**"I'll find out who's responsible for this little prank. Class, raise your wands,"** Snape said to the class.

All of the students raised their wands as Snape instructed. He went around the class and inspected each one. He soon found the perpetrator when he stopped at Harry, whose wand was still warm at the tip.

**"Mr. Potter…I'm going to keep my eyes on you,"** Snape warned Harry, before resuming the lesson.

**"Damn…thanks a lot, Ron,"** Harry whispered to Ron, a bit miffed on what just happened.

**"Don't worry about, Harry! What's the worst that will happen between the two of you in the future?"** Ron responded jokingly.

**Results: No Winner Between The Two**

_Ohohoho…If only Harry knew what he was getting himself into through the following years at Hogwarts. As time went by, the antics played upon each other got progressively worse._

* * *

**End of First Incident: Classroom Folly**

**Next Chapter**: Second Incident: Courtyard Dilemma

_**Please review!**_


	3. Second Incident: Courtyard Dilemma

_Bickering in a school courtyard can end up some pretty surprising results. Here's another scene from the first year._

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: Year One / Second Incident: Courtyard Dilemma**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting out in the courtyard of Hogwarts studying during some free time in between classes. While they were minding their own business, Draco Malfoy and his gang approaches them.

"**Well well, if it isn't the acclaimed Harry Potter and his two flunkies,"** Draco said with a somewhat intimidating glare.

"**Go away, garlic breath,"** Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"**What's the matter? Am I interrupting your precious studying hour?"** Draco taunts, grabbing Hermione's book and tossing it into the air. He then proceeds to zap it with his wand, blowing it up on impact.

"**What did you do that for, jerk?!"** Hermione said angrily.

"**Yeah, go do something productive for once, Draco, like acting your own age,"** Harry said, standing up.

"**Oh, you want to fight?"** Draco said with a grin. **"C'mon, pull out your wand and let's duel right here!" **

"**Harry, don't do it, you'll get in trouble for sure!"** Ron said.

"**Don't worry, it'll be over soon,"** Harry reassured Ron, pulling out his wand as well.

Both boys approached the center of the courtyard and waiting for the other to make their first move. After a brief pause, Draco attacked first.

"**Take this!"** Draco announced, shooting a ball of fire at Harry, who barely dodges it.

"**Oh yeah? Try this on for size!"** Harry announced shooting a purplish beam at Draco.

"**Whoa!"** Draco yelped as he sidestepped the attack, the beam ricocheting all over the courtyard.

Meanwhile, Professor Snape was walking into the courtyard area on his way to see Dumbledore when he was suddenly zapped by Harry's beam, causing him to morph into a wastebasket.

"**What the?!"** Snape thought to himself, realizing that he was turned into a trashcan. The canned Snape hops over toward the courtyard to see Harry and Draco Dueling.

"**Mr. Potter…so you did this…I'll make you pay for that!"** Snape thought, turning around to go have someone turn him back to normal, only to have a passing student dump some trash in him.

**Results: Harry Potter Wins**

_I can bet you that Snape won't dare unknowingly walk out into a courtyard duel like that anytime soon!_

* * *

**End of Second Incident: Courtyard Dilemma****Next Chapter**: Third Incident: Midnight Surprise 

_**Please review!**_


	4. Third Incident: Midnight Surprise

_Snape has been humiliated twice now, but that will soon change. Here's a scene you didn't see from the Second Year._

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: Year Two / Third Incident: Midnight Surprise**

It was late.

Harry Potter was in his room sleeping comfortably in his bed when a sudden noise woke him up.

"**Huh…wha…what was that?"** Harry said, putting on his glasses and walking toward the tall window. He peeks through it but sees nothing.

"**Must have been a bird of something…"** Harry said, yawning and heading back to his bed.

As soon as got back in his bed, a banging noise sounded on the same window.

"**What is this?"** Harry said, getting out of bed once again and rushing toward the window, this time opening it and sticking his head outside.

Nothing.

"**Weird…"** Harry said, slowly heading back to his bed once again.

**BAM BAM BAM!!!**

"**That does it!!!"** Harry said, running toward the window and looking outside. **"Alright, I know someone out here! Show yourself!!!" **

Out of nowhere, Professor Snape appears behind Harry and shoves him through the window. Harry screamed as he fell several stories and landed in the lake below with a great splash.

"**That'll teach you…"** Snape said, shutting the window and leaving Harry's room with a look of satisfaction on his face.

**Results: Severus Snape Wins**

_Looks like Harry will be sleeping with the fishes tonight!_

* * *

**End of Third Incident: Midnight Surprise**

**Next Chapter**: Fourth Incident: Dragon Tattle

_**Please review!**_


	5. Fourth Incident: Dragon Tattle

_Ratting out your fellow staff is bad. Tattling on Hagrid is a **really** bad idea. Here's another scene from the second year._

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: Year Two / Fourth Incident: Dragon Tattle**

Harry was outside Hogwarts visiting Hagrid in his hut.

"**So what was it you wanted to show me?"** Harry asked Hagrid.

Hagrid grinned and bent over to an open space below his kitchen table. He soon came back up with a very large egg.

"**Is that…a dragon egg?"** Harry asked, studying the egg.

"**It sure is. It'll hatch soon too. Been keeping it warm for many weeks now,"** Hagrid said proudly.

"**But isn't it against school policy to keep such things on school grounds?"** Harry inquired.

"**Only if it's not known by the other staff. Will you promise to keep this a secret?"** Hagrid asked Harry.

"**Sure thing,"** Harry responded.

Meanwhile just outside the hut, Professor Snape was eavesdropping at the window.

"**So Hagrid has an illegal egg on the premises…time to go get Hagrid and Mr. Potter in trouble,"** Snape said to himself as he left to go notify Albus Dumbledore.

**Later…**

**"Well, it was great visiting you, Hagrid. See you later,"** Harry said as he waved back at Hagrid while leaving his hut.

"**Not so fast, young one,"** Albus Dumbledore said, who was in front of Harry.

"**Uh, Mr. Dumbledore, sir, what are you doing here?"** Hagrid asked, stepping out of his hut.

"**A little birdie told me that you have something illegal housed up in your little hut. Care to show it to me?"** Albus Dumbledore asked.

Minutes later Hagrid comes out of the hut with the giant dragon egg and hands it over to Dumbledore. Harry is then given detention while Hagrid gets a slight pay-cut.

After Dumbledore had left, Hagrid looks at Harry.

"**How in the world did Dumbledore find out about this?"** Hagrid asked, dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, Professor Snape was onlooking from some bushes not too far from them.

"**Heh, mission accomplished,"** Snape said with a wide grin.

As Snape began to leave the area, he trips over a loose branch and falls onto the ground, out in the open where Harry and Hagrid could see them.

"**So you were behind this!!!"** Hagrid yelled angrily at Snape as he began to pursue.

"**Damn!"** Snape said as he quickly got up and began running away from the very large man, when…

**BAM!!!**

…Out of nowhere, Hagrid appears in front of Snape and stretched his arm out, causing Snape to be clotheslined. Snape falls to the ground like a rock, dazed from the impact.

"**That's what you get you little snitch!"** Hagrid said before leaving the unconscious Snape.

**Results: Harry Potter And Hagrid Wins**

_Heh, Snape got what was coming to him…cracked like an egg._

* * *

**End of Fourth Incident: Dragon Tattle**

**Next Chapter**: Fifth Incident: Wizard's Chess or Bust

_**Please review!**_


	6. Fifth Incident: Wizard’s Chess or Bust

**Author's note**: Thank you everyone who have been reading and reviewing thus far!

* * *

_Ah…a simple game of Wizard's Chess…a relaxing game between two buddies, right? Psh…yeah right. Here's a scene from year three._

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: Year Three / Fifth Incident: Wizard's Chess or Bust**

Harry and Professor Snape were in a private room beneath Hogwarts playing Wizard's Chess using giant magically animated statues for the pieces.

"**Black Pawn to White Pawn,"** Professor Snape said, as his black pawn moves over toward Harry's piece and destroys it.

"**Hmm…White Rook to Black Bishop. Hey…tell me again why you wanted to play this game with me again?"** Harry asked as his piece moves to takeout Professor Snape's piece.

"**Is it odd to you? I just want to spend quality time with you, that's all,"** Professor Snape explained.

"**Oh really…I don't know…I've been getting the impression lately that you don't like me…I know it sounds silly but…"** Harry explains.

"**Is that so?"** Professor Snape responds.

Harry looks at the giant board and sees that he would soon win in one more move after Professor Snape makes his.

"**Your move, Professor,"** Harry says with a wide grin.

"**I see…"** Professor Snape said, stroking his chin, looking closely at the board before looking back up at Harry with a menacing smile. **"Black Knight to Mr. Potter,"** he announced.

"**What?!"** Harry exclaimed as the giant Black Knight suddenly turns around and faces Harry before charging straight at the wizard prodigy. **"Noo!!!"** Harry yells as he jumps out of his seat and attempts to flee from the rampaging knight.

"**Heheheh…checkmate,"** Professor Snape says with much satisfaction.

**Results: Severus Snape Wins**

_Seems like Harry got knighted…not the good way I might add._

* * *

**End of Fifth Incident: Wizard's Chess or Bust**

**Next Chapter**: Sixth Incident: Snitch-Faced

_**Please review!**_


	7. Sixth Incident: Snitch Faced

_If one is not interested in Chess, then why not a rousing game of Quidditch? Well, that may not be a good idea either. Here's another scene from year three explaining why._

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: Year Three / Sixth Incident: Snitch-Faced**

"**And Harry Potter scores again!!!"**

The entire school was watching an exciting game of Quidditch match between two of the houses. Harry was making goals like there was no tomorrow. However, no one has yet caught the Golden Snitch in this game and scored.

From the faculty area of the stands, Professor Snape watched on with silence.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

_"_**_I know how to make this game interesting…I'll take control of the Golden Snitch, and force it to collide into Mr. Potter, knocking him out of the game. Snape, you're a genius,"_ **Professor Snape said to himself with a sly grin.

Professor Snape excused himself from the stands and snuck into a small pathway directly underneath. He then takes out his hand and tried to pinpoint the Golden Snitch's location.

"**There it is…"** Professor Snape said with eagerness. He flicked his wand at just the right time, taking control of the tiny golden ball with wings.

"**What's this folks? The Golden Snitch has suddenly stopped!"** said the announcer over the speakers. **"And now it's moving again, straight at Harry Potter!"**

**"What?!"** Harry said, turning around on his broomstick to see the Golden Snitch about to collide into him. Harry, thinking quickly, flips upside down hanging from his broomstick, narrowly missing getting whacked by the tiny, but deadly-at-high-speeds ball.

"**You got lucky, this time, Mr. Potter, but not for long,"** Professor Snape said as he attempted to control the Golden Snitch once more.

But to Professor Snape's dismay, his wand began to short-circuit on him.

"**What is the meaning of this? Why isn't my wand working?"** Professor Snape said, shaking it trying to get it work properly.

Unbeknownst to him, Harry had his own wand out, and now he was the one controlling the Golden Snitch now. Harry flicked the wand, causing the tiny gold ball to zoom straight toward the area underneath the stands.

"**In a crazy turn of events, the Golden Snitch is now flying straight for the stands folks!"** the announcer responded.

"**What?"** Professor Snape said as he looked up, but it was too late as the Golden Snitch struck the Professor at high speeds…

…directly in the crotch.

**Results: Harry Potter Wins**

_Ouch…sucks to be him right now. Shall I fetch an ice-pack?_

* * *

**End of Sixth Incident: Snitch-Faced**

**Next Chapter**: Seventh Incident: The Drunken Hat

_**Please review!**_


	8. Seventh Incident: The Drunken Hat

_Be sure to be careful when leaving your drink unattended. If tampered, it could lead to horrifying results. Snape learns the hard way in this incident from Fourth Year._

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: Year Four / Seventh Incident: The Drunken Hat**

Snape is in his office grading some papers and drinking a cup of coffee late one evening. After finishing his first cup, he gets up and goes to grab the coffee pot on the other side of the room.

As soon as Snape is occupied, Harry quietly emerges from underneath Snape's desk and pulls out some strange looking pills from his pocket. He plops some of the pills into the cup Snape left behind and hides back under the desk. Snape returns to his desk and refills his cup, not noticing the pills that Harry had dropped in earlier.

He takes a drink.

"**Hmm…tastes rather…foamy…"** Snape says, as he downs the whole glass.

It wasn't long before Snape was starting to get dizzy. He began seeing things. He was…feeling really happy at the moment.

He was now drunk and delirious.

The next morning, Snape woke up in his bed with a massive headache.

"**Ooooh…my head…what the heck was in that coffee last night…I can't remember a thing…"** Snape said as he sat up in his bed.

"**Oh man, Severus, you were great last night!"** said a voice next to him.

"**What the?!"** Snape said, slowly turning his head toward a lump lying next to him.

Snape yanks the covers off of his entire bed to reveal the Sorting Hat lying there facing him with a wide grin.

"**Same time next week, big boy?"** the Sorting Hat said in a seductive voice.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"** Snape yelled at the top of his lungs.

**Results: Harry Potter Wins**

_Now that should scar Snape for years to come…_

* * *

**End of Seventh Incident: The Drunken Hat**

**Next Chapter**: Eighth Incident: Owl Be There For Dinner

_**Please review!**_


	9. Eighth Incident: Owl Be There For Dinner

_How far would one go to one-up their rival? You'll see an example of that in this scene from another incident from the Fourth Year._

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: Year Four / Eighth Incident: Owl Be There For Dinner**

All of the students were eating dinner in the dining hall one evening. As usual, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat together and talked amongst one another.

"**Say Harry, are you and Professor Snape still going at each other's throats?"** Ron asked in between bites from his meal.

"**Unfortunately, yeah, but as of late I've been getting the upper hand on him,"** Harry responded.

Hermione sighed.

"**It's amazing that you two are still going about messing with one another just because of a dumb prank,"** she said, rolling her eyes.

"**It sounds like fun, actually. How many students here actually get a chance to get even with their most hated teachers?"** Ron responded.

Their conversation was cut short when an unfamiliar man walks up to their table, holding some sort of hot covered dish in his hands.

"**What is this?"** Harry asked the man.

"**A special entrée from an anonymous staff member,"** the man said, setting the dish in front of Harry and lifting the top off of the tray. **"Hedwig Ala' Roast. Bon' Appetite'!"** the main said with a wide grin.

Harry sat wide-eyed in complete shock as he stared at his pet owl, who was now cooked into a roast with stuffing and gravy.

Harry immediately passed out onto the floor after seeing this. Both Ron and Hermione look at each other dumbfounded, while the man who had served Harry swiftly leaves the dining hall.

Once out of view, the man pulled off his fake mask he wore.

It was Snape.

"**That ought to give him nightmares for a while,"** he said with a wide grin before laughing as he left the vicinity.

**Results: Severus Snape Wins**

_Could I get some ketchup with that?_

**End of Eighth Incident: Owl Be There For Dinner**

**Next Chapter**: Ninth Incident: Till The Fat Lady Sings 'Ownage'

_**Please review!**_


	10. Ninth Incident: Till The Fat Lady Sings

_Snape thinks he's so smart sometimes…but his genius plans to own Harry in this next incident will prove ineffective. Here's a scene from Year Five:_

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: Year Five / Ninth Incident: Till The Fat Lady Sings Ownage**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the library reading some information about ancient wizards. Little did they know, Professor Snape was lurking within the library as well.

"**This foolery ends here, Mr. Potter…"** Snape says under his breath from behind a tall bookcase that stood behind Harry and his friends.

With a flick of the his wand, Snape sends a powerful force to push the giant bookshelves over onto Harry and his friends…

**CRASH!!!**

…seemingly crushing them under the weight of the bookshelves and its infinite amount of books it held.

"**Mission complete…"** Snape says with a wide grin of satisfaction, swiftly leaving the library before personnel would arrive at the scene of the crime.

Later, Snape approached the door that lead to his office. He turns the handle, but his door wouldn't open.

"**What the…why can't I get into my office?"** Snape said as he began yanking on the doorknob.

"**You need to recite the password in order to continue…"** said a voice right above him.

Snape looks up and sees the portrait of the Fat Lady hanging right next to his door.

**"What the?! You're not supposed to be hanging here!"** Snape said to the Fat Lady.

"**Well I'm here now, and you must recite the password if you wish to enter your office," **the Fat Lady responded.

"**I don't need to recite any password to get in my office. Now open this door!"** Snape demands her.

"**Make me!"** said the Fat Lady, sticking her tongue out at Snape.

Snape then proceeded to grab the Fat Lady portrait and shake it violently…

**CRACK!!!**

…when suddenly the Fat Lady took out a glass cup she usually used to shatter using her voice, only to break it over Snape's head, knocking him out completely.

Afterwards, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all witnessing the event, emerge from underneath Harry's invisible cloak.

"**That was grand, Harry!"** Ron said, laughing at the scene.

"**I must say, that was pretty clever using a spell to make fake versions of us sitting in that library,"** Hermione responded.

"**Thank you, Fat Lady,"** Harry said, handing a wad of cash to the Fat Lady in the portrait.

"**My pleasure. It was fun showing that pasty-faced bastard whose boss,"** the Fat Lady responded.

**Results: Harry Potter Wins**

_See? Didn't the title of this event fit the description?_

**End of Ninth Incident: Till The Fat Lady Sings Ownage**

**Next Chapter**: Tenth Incident: Family Feud

**Please review!**


	11. Tenth Incident: Family Feud

_Harry Potter thinks he's in the clear, he hasn't heard much from Snape since the last incident…I wonder what's going on?_

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter: Year Five /Tenth Incident: Family Feud**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were just outside of Hogwarts Castle, ready to head toward the train station and go home for Winter Break.

"**Yes! Finally, Winter Break is here!"** Ron said happily.

"**I can't wait to see my parents again,"** Hermione commented.

"**At least you two have something to look forward to. I have to deal with the Dursleys…"** Harry responded, kicking a rock on the ground.

"**Oh, cheer up, Harry, at least you'll go home with the satisfaction of more victories against Professor Snape during the past few years you were here,"** Ron said.

"**He's right. It'll probably take Professor Snape all winter to recuperate from all of the recent mishaps,"** Hermione added.

"**Wow, you're finally rooting for me then, Hermione? I thought you were against the fights between me and the Professor,"** Harry responded, surprised.

Before Hermione could respond, a shadow loomed behind the three friends. They turned around, now face-to-face with Professor Snape. Snape had a creepy smile on is face.

"**Speak of the devil…"** Ron whispers to Harry.

"**Mr. Potter…I have some rather interesting news for you,"** Snape said, glaring at Harry.

"**Professor Snape? What do you want, garlic breath?"** Harry responded.

"**I've come to tell you that you'll be staying here at Hogwarts during the Winter Season,"** Professor Snape explained.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"**Stay here? For what reason?"** Harry demanded.

"**Why, to do tons of studying and extra credit work, of course. Oh, and you'll have some new tutors and roommates while you stay as well,"** Snape continued.

"**Oh yeah? Like who?"** Harry demands.

Snape turns around and signals for a group of people to approach them.

It was the Dursleys.

Harry's mouth hung upon in disbelief that he'd be spending the next month in school, doing work, with the Dursleys.

"**Have fun…Mr. Potter,"** Snape says, turning to leave.

Harry, as well as his pals gave each other a 'WTF' look.

**Results: Several Snape Wins**

_Yikes…school and annoying family during your time off? Brutal…_

**End of Tenth Incident: Family Feud**

**Final Chapter**: Final Incident: The Showdown

**Please review!**


	12. Final Incident: The Showdown

_The final confrontation is about to occur between Harry and Snape. Who will reign supreme in the end?_

**Severus Snape vs Harry Potter / Final Incident: The Showdown**

It was a dark, stormy night at Hogwarts.

Harry slips out of his room and begins to quietly make his way down the hall. Before he could get far, however, his friends Ron and Hermione catch up with him.

"**Harry, it's late! What are you doing up at this hour?"** Hermione asks.

"**I could say the same to you two. I'm going battle Professor Snape for one last time,"** Harry says to them.

"**But can't this wait?"** Ron asks.

"**No, we arranged this bout a while back. There's no backing out now,"** Harry says as he proceeds to meet Snape on the rooftop of Hogwarts.

The wind was blowing strongly and the rain pounded upon them like drums.

"**You're late, Mr. Potter,"** Snape said to Harry.

"**Well I'm here now, let's get this over with,"** Harry responded to Snape.

"**Very well. We will turn and walk ten steps, turn, draw our wands and fire. Got it?"** Snape explains.

"**Let's go,"** Harry responds.

Both men line up, backs to one another, and begin taking their ten steps.

After the tenth step, they turn…

…they drew their wands…

…and fired.

**ZAAAP!**

The magic that emitted for both people's wands caused a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, both Harry and Snape were wide-eyed in shock to see the Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, standing between them with an energy wall around him.

"**Dumbledore? What are you doing here?"** Harry asks in disbelief.

"**Yes, why are you interrupting our duel?"** Snape asks irritably.

"**I've been secretly watching you two fight each other for the past five years here. Both of your stupid antics are going to end right here and now!"** Dumbledore say, pulling out his own wand as he begins zapping the crap out of both guys as punishment for their misbehavior.

And so ends the battle between Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Will the two ever make amends after this incident? Maybe…nobody knows for sure at this point

**Results: Albus Dumbledore Wins**

_Betcha didn't see that coming, eh?_

**End of Final Incident: The Showdown**

* * *

**The End!**

**That's it for this fic! Please review!**


End file.
